


Rainy Sunday without umbrella

by therapppies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I, Kissing in the Rain, Made For Each Other, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Rain, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sasuke Uchiha has feelings, Sharing a Bed, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapppies/pseuds/therapppies
Summary: “What I feel for you, Sakura, is as real as the rain falling from the sky.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Rainy Sunday without umbrella

It was on a summer Sunday, day when I forgot the umbrella that, by the irony of fate, the rain came without warning and brought me so many observations. The rain fell heavily on us and as my vision was getting embarrassed, my feelings that had long been submerged into the bottom of my heart were lighting up.

I remember even trying to protect us with the towel you had brought to our picnic, but it didn’t help us and seconds later we were completely soaked. And when you started laughing, opening your arms and looking up to the sky… It almost felt like an epiphany. It is about that quick moment when the invisible pieces of a puzzle get together and reveal the image until then fragmented. I swear I almost heard the “Eureka!” scream for having found my missing pieces. In life, there are certain moments and feelings that seem to fill us with reason and wholeness, and even words cannot fully describe and transpose it. You just feel it.

And seeing you so alive in the rain was one of those moments.

I perfectly remember running out of breath, having felt my chest warmed up with the most beautiful vision I could ever imagine, and suddenly you took all the rain protagonist.. The only part of my body that dared to move was the upward movement of the smile on my lips that opened for you. Only and exclusively for you.

The big revelation that the rain brought me wasn’t perhaps something that would revolutionize the world or even surprise our friends, but it changed everything for me. For us. The drops of water that got us wet were the reason for your smile and, by consequence, was also a reason for mine; they made me realize the most incontestable fact of all times, which is the certain that I want to share all of my smiles with you, and not only that, but the tears, the joy, the dreams, everything with you. Now I know that love is far from being the seven-headed beast I imagined.

Because what I feel for you, Sakura, is as real as the rain falling from the sky.

Loving you is as natural as the moment we looked at each other and started jumping in the puddles of water that were formed in the grass. We couldn’t stop laughing and it looked like were two kids having fun. Simple and happy as that. Loving you is as easy as the automatic movements of our bodies that have hugged searching for heat, of our mouths that have met and of my heart that beats for you. Loving you is so certain that minutes later you got mad at me for forgetting the umbrella for our date, claiming we were going to have a cold. I just laughed at your lovely concern and didn’t think twice before I kissed you again.

But you were right… as always. We both got a cold.

And it was on a Monday morning that, lying in my apartment bed, with coasts, in the middle of blankets and toilet paper, I told you for the first time in a few and messy words how much I loved you.


End file.
